Big Time Cockblocked
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Kendall needs some loving from Logan, but after a few events they're prevented. Will they ever get what they need? MEGA-SLASH ALERT! MALE ON MALE ACTION!
1. Will They Get Alone Time?

**SEX! now that I have your attention, I'd like to say thank you. Thank each and everyone of you that have read my fanfics. This is just for you. "The Wound That Never Heals" has hit 1k hits o.o thats the most ANY of my stories have ever gotten. So! heres my try at a thank-you fic.**

**Special thanks to: JillEsterNapier91, griffin blackwood, Sum1cooler, I Love Carlos Pena Jr, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Nerd Angels and Llamas, irishoreo, BadLuckGrl13 for reviewing my past stories! (from 5-21-11~5-27-11)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, it's characters, etc. **

**Pairings: Kogan (with minor Jarlos)**

Logan woke up in bed to a chill. It was winter in Los Angeles, and althought the chill didn't last all throughout the day, it always bothered Logan.

"Cold?" Kendall whispered in a husky voice.

Logan jumped. "Shit! Kendall! Don't sneak up on me!" He whispered.

Kendall smiled. "You're the one in my bed naked.." He whispered as he bit on Logan's neck.

"Oh yeah.. I should get dress-" He was cut off by a kiss on Kendall's part.

"Or we can pick up where we left off." Kendall said, licking his lips.

"Someone's a horny boy." Logan whispered, throwing his arms around Kendall's neck. "Be gentle." He whispered in a husky voice.

"Oh you-" He sniffed. "Do you smell.." He trailed off.

"Pancakes!" Logan yelled, pushing the blonde off and jumping out of bed.

"No you dont!" Kendall yelled, jumping out of bed and putting some pants on.

"To late!" Logan yelled pulling a shirt on.

_"How does he do that?" _Kendall thought to himself. _"You'd think he was a barbie.. those clothes fly on." _

Kendall quickly got dressed and ran out, sitting next to a smirking Logan.

Mrs. Knight plopped some fresh pancakes on four plates.

"You're not eating, Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked, feeling slightly bad he's eating homemade that the person who _made_ them won't be _eating_ them.

"No, sweetie. I'm going back to Minnesota for the weekend." She said, picking up her purse and coat.

"S-so Kendall's going too?" He said sadly.

"Am I?" Kendall said, just hearing the first word of it now.

"No, he's staying here. I know a certain boy who would be quite sad if he left for a weekend." She said with a smile.

Logan and Kendall jumped up, hugged her, and yelled "Thank you!"

"Just don't destroy the apartment." She said as she walked into Katie's room.

In five miutes, the two were gone.

Kendall turned to Logan and smiled. "Now?" He whispered, pulling the brunette closer.

Logan was about to say 'yes' but Carlos and James walked in holding hands, spewing "Awh"'s

Kendall let out an inaduible groan and pulled away from Logan. "Good morning you two." He said with a fake smile.

"Sorry, me and Carlos are going out ow actually." James said, pulling a fully dress Carlos out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Kendall and Logan stuck back together and began kissing when the door opened and Carlos came in.

"These pancakes are mine." He said, picking up two and running out.

Logan hugged Kendall when the blonde poked his forehead.

"Wait for it." He said, sitting down and taking a bite of his pancake.

About thirty seconds, Logan got up and said "Okay, they are't coming back."

"Just wait for it." Kendall said, taking another bite of his pancake.

After about a minute Logan got up. "Now?"

"Just a little longer." Kendall said with a smirk.

No sooner then the words left his mouth, there was a knock on the door.

"See?" Kendall said, smiling ear to ear.

Logan smiled back, ad got to door.

"Oh, hi Camille!" Logan said, puting on a fake smile.

"Hey Lo- oh god.." She said with a frown.

"W-what?" He said with a tilt of the head.

"You're totally trying to get me away to get some lovin' from Kendall." She said, turning her frown into a smile.

"I havn't said anything!" Logan said.

"But you were thinking it! Dude! Go fuck that blonde!" She almost screamed.

"Camille! Shh!" He whispered, lightly slapping her arm.

"You totally are, aren't you?" She said with a bigger smile.

Logan frowned for about three seconds and began to giggle. "Yep!" He said.

Camille started to jump up and down. "Go! Now!" She said, backing up.

"Wait! What'd you need?" Logan said with curiousity.

"I wanted to ask if you could help me with my new script! But you're obviously busy." She said with a lop sided grin.

"Thanks Camille." Logan whispered and shut the door. As soon as the door shut, he locked it.

"Oh Kendall." He called and turned around. "Where are-." He was treated by a naked Kendall behind him.

"Now what if she came in?" He said with his own grin.

"I guess she'd know why you were frowning." He said, walking over to Logan and grabbing him by the belt. "Now, these are coming off." He said, walking Logan over to the table, picking him up, and setting him on it.

Kendall tapped on Logan's belt buckle and wiggled his eyebrows. "Off." He whispered, assaulting the brunnette's neck.

Logan made quick work of the belt, discarded it to the side, and rapidly took of his shirt.

"Yer pants are still on, boy." He whispered in a very bad accented country voice.

"That was last night, cowboy." He said with a giggle.

"Well, that was a fun night." He said, unbuttoning his pants for the small boy, and pulling them off.

"No briefs?" Kendall said with amazement.

"I'm following a certain blonde's example." He whispered, throwing his arms around Kendall's neck.

"Read-" He was cut off by knock at the door. "God damnit!" He yelled.

**Yep! This ones just kind of.. a comedy? so to say o-o.. I just wanted to write a small type deal xD! so! hope everyone likes it! I have a few other fics written, I just can't think of any fic names ._. . That's my biggest problem. (hence "Big Time Fun" ._.)**


	2. They Will And it Will Be Epic

**Wow. I had no intention of writing a second chapter to "Big Time Cockblocked" But! BadLuckGrl13 told me to :x so! if its good, go tell her thanks :D**

Kendall was glaring, while Logan was smiling.

"Go sit in our room, I'll finish this up." He said as he leaned forward. "And you're sexy when your mad." Logan said with a kiss on Kendall's nose.

Kendall couldn't help but smile. He walked to their room. Logan put some pants on, and walked to the door.

He opened the door and frowned. "Hello Jo." He said.

"Hi.. Logan.. is Kendall home?" She asked.

"Nope. He's at the pool." He lied.

"Thanks Lo- Logan.. Those pants are to big.." She said.

Logan looked down and realised he put Kendall's pants on. They were almost pasts his crotch. He quickly pulled them up. "Uh.. I gotta go.." He said, shutting the door.

He looked down at the pants again. they were _huge._

He quickly gathered the clothes on the floor and hurried to his and Kendall's shared rooms.

"Oh Kendall!" Logan yelled.

"Yes?" Kendall asked with a smile.

Logan threw his arms around Kendall's neck and kissed him on the lips. "We're finally alone." He whispered.

"Yep." Kendall whispered as he put him on the bed.

Logan reached over and grabbed the lube off the night stand. He quickly handed it to Kendall.

"Someone's eager." He whispered, taking the lube from the paler boy.

"Just hurry before Bitters busts down the door." He demanded.

Kendall quickly obliged. He poured the lube onto his member and nudged Logan's legs apart.

"Ready?" He whispered. Logan nodded.

Kendall slowly pushed the head of his member into Logan, earning a grunt from the boy. He'd made love to Logan dozens of times, but everytime he'd wait untill he adjusted. He kissed Logan's chest and waited.

Logan just smiled. Kendall was always so _nice._ He could hardly beilieve he had him for himself. He pressed himself onto Kendall's member signalling him to keep going.

Kendall began to roll his hips, going deeper and deeper into Logan.

"Faster.." Logan muttered.

Kendall obliged, and began to thrust into Logan harder. He pulled Logan's hips up and hit his prostate dead on, making Logan gasp out. "Kendall!"

Kendall flashed an evil smirk and thrust harder into Logan.

After about a minute, Logan's breathe became hitched. "Kendall.." He whispered. He was about to speak again, but Kendall seized his lips with his own.

This sent Logan over the top. He groaned out and bucked his hips, emptying his seed onto Kendall's chest and his stomach. Kendall came quickly after.

"That was great." Kendall whispered. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Logan cheek when they heard another knock at the door.

Logan smiled to himself. "Fuck that." He said, throwing his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

**do you smell a part three? I don't. I have no where for this story to go xD.. hope everyone likes this :3 Oh! and I should have another Kenlos and Cargan up soon. :3 On another note: If anyones intrested I need someone to bounce ideas off of.. so if anyone wants to help, shoot me a pm. I have some fics i need to see if they're worth posting. **


End file.
